Known merchandise security systems for protecting an item of merchandise from theft include an alarm module and a sensor operatively coupled with the alarm module that is configured to be attached to the item of merchandise. Typically, the alarm module indicates an unsecured state of the merchandise by sounding an audible alarm in the event that the merchandise is separated from the sensor, although other notification techniques may be used such as visual or haptic. The audible alarm is generally loud enough to attract the attention of store personnel or security personnel that are not in the immediate vicinity of the merchandise display. Accordingly, false alarms are an annoyance and distracting to legitimate customers. If the security system includes a sensor cable or cord that extends between the alarm module and the sensor attached to the merchandise, a false alarm can occur if the sensor cord is extended beyond the normal elastic length of the cord such that excessive stress is applied to the adhesive attachment between the merchandise and the sensor. A false alarm can also occur if the sensor cord is extended an abnormal length such that excessive stress or strain is applied to any of the electrical connections between the sensor cord and the alarm module or sensor. If the security system includes an alarm module and a sensor that are operatively associated by wireless communication, a false alarm can occur if the merchandise (and the sensor attached to the merchandise) is inadvertently displaced or accidently moved a distance that exceeds the threshold distance of the wireless communication between the alarm module and the sensor.
Thus, a need exists for a security system that provides a pre-alarm in response to the item of merchandise being handled in an abnormal manner for protecting various retail display items of merchandise from theft. There is a further need for a security system for protecting an item of merchandise from theft that reduces the incidence of false alarms.